


Nursey Week fics

by chyeahnursey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nursey Week, Nurseyweek, smh got your back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyeahnursey/pseuds/chyeahnursey
Summary: Titles? Yikes.A collection of Nursey week fics, most of which are going to be terribly late. Sorry.





	

“Ugh,” Nursey thumped his head down onto the kitchen table. “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

“Nurse, you okay?” Nursey looked up at the sound of his captain’s voice.

“No, Holster, I am decidedly not okay. I took this stupid biology course because I thought ‘Hey, I was really good at this in high school, I can definitely fill my science credit this way’ but it turns out either I’m an idiot or my high school teacher just gave us very easy work, or possibly both! And I have a test next week and I don’t understand any of the material and I’m going to fail and get kicked off the team.” Nursey flung his hands in the air and flopped his head down on the table again. “Ow,” he said, his voice muffled.

Holster pulled out the chair next to Nursey. “Okay young frog, let’s figure this out then. No one is going to get kicked off the team, and from what I’ve seen of your writing, you do have quite the brain in there, so we can make this work.” Holster pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped out a quick message. “Rans is on his way home from class, he should be here in about 10. In the meantime, let’s get some of this stuff organized here. What’s your test on?”

Nursey slid his syllabus towards Holster and pointed at it. “These two chapters, plus a lab we did three weeks ago. I have the lab report right here.” He points at a different paper.

Holster nods and takes the two papers. He flips through the lab report and compares it to the syllabus. “Okay, so you actually did pretty well on the lab report, and to be honest? If the writing matches who did the work, looks like your partner screwed up one section and brought you guys down a bit.” Holster gestured for Nursey to hand over the textbook he was currently draped over. “Do you have sticky notes?” Nursey produces them from his bag and Holster tabs the chapters he needs to study.

“How is this going to help?”

“You’ll see. Okay, so first things first, don’t follow Rans’ method of studying - he’s great at doing study schedules but he gets too worked up about them. Second, Rans and I are going to make you a study schedule to help prepare you. Now, he knows more about biology than I do, but I make killer flashcards, so I’ll help with that. I have a friend that had this prof two years ago, she’s going to come over tonight to work on an econ project anyways, she can probably spare a few minutes to talk you through it a bit. Ollie is actually a pretty solid bio student, I think he has Wednesday nights free, you can probably hit him up for some help too.”

“Thanks Holtzy,” Nursey said. “I just - this is pretty different from my English courses and I got overwhelmed on where to start.”

“No problem Nurse. Now, make a list of the topics you know the most about, and the ones you aren’t sure on, because that’s how we’re going to make your study schedule. And then you’re gonna ace your test.” Holster smiled at him, then hollered up the stairs. “Bitty! Got any of those study muffins left?”


End file.
